<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Tell You A Secret by That_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378172">I'll Tell You A Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek'>That_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Coming Out Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sarah Jane being supportive, innocent Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is struggling to tell Sarah something, he just doesn't know how to tell her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Coming Out Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Tell You A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the process of writing this first place it became a much bigger idea so this is now the coming out series. All of these bar Luke, are my own headcanons, you are in no way obligated to agree with them but please don't hate on the identities that I headcanon these characters in.</p><p>I watched Harry's run as a companion recently but not recently enough to remember if they have time to have a moment to chill in the TARDIS so we are just gonna pretend they do.</p><p>Thirdly, I headcanon Sarah Jane as Bi and I think I read somewhere that Harry (or maybe Ian Marter) was bi too so here we have these bicons telling each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah Jane woke with a smile. It felt so good to have a comfy mattress under her and a big duvet keeping her warm. Even though time wasn't really a thing inside the TARDIS she did have a little timer so she'd know how long she had been sleeping. That way she could make more sense in her own head. Rolling over she squinted, she should probably get her eyes checked soon, the clock said nine hours which made sense to her. Itching her eyes and ruffling her hair from her face she sat up. Harry was sitting in the chair near the bottom of her bed, his pointer fingers pushed up against his mouth. She clasped her chest trying to get her breath back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing in here?"Harry looks up at her, deer in headlights expression as though he hadn't expected to see her. He nodded and left. Sarah Jane takes a long blink with a shake of her head, did she just imagine that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days passed before their next rest. Harry had been too quiet so Sarah, before finding a bed, decided to talk to him. It took a while and not just because the TARDIS is so big but also because Harry is actually very good at hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stares intently at the moving ceiling of the auditorium. It can show any galaxy they want but he's chosen the most familiar. He's lying on a plaid blanket, the kind you take on picnics, his hands clasped behind his head; peaceful. He doesn't notice Sarah until she lies down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*It's a lot to take in"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say that. I'm having a wonderful time though"they lie quietly for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, I have to ask. Why were you watching me sleep the other day?"She turned onto her side and watched the nervous emotions on his face play out, with a sigh he turned to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had something to tell you but didn't know how exactly to do it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it serious, you're not ill are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing like that old girl but it might change your opinion of me" He looks back up at the Stars and rolls his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I told you something too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might ease my nervousness"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. Let's see, I never knew my parents. They died 3 months after I was born, in a car accident" she gives him a sad smile, he places a hand on her arm and gently pats it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'd heard of your aunt but I didn't know the circumstances. I barely knew my parents but that was just because they were stiff upper lip stereotypes"he jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon tell me a secret"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like chocolate milk. I know it's not healthy but after the doctor started drinking it I tried some and have been sneaking some from his collection"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's you? Oh, the doctors gonna love you for that" she scoffs, Harry blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind if he did" he blurts out. Sarah is quiet for a minute, a smile appears on her face as she realises what he's trying to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, I also wouldn't mind if you were in love with me. I am…Bisexual" he rolls onto his back and takes several deep breaths. Sarah Jane sits up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you've been tearing yourself up over?" Harry nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are an imbecile, Harry. I live inside a time machine, the gender of the person you fall in love changes nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He sits up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really" she takes his hand and gently squeezes. She stands and pulls him up. They walk hand in hand to her room. She opens her cupboard and riffles through it as Harry sites himself on the foot of the bed. When she emerges she's holding a flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctor took me to the future when I told him. This is our flag. Now officially we don't know of its existence for another 20 ish years but secretly we can relish in its to be existence" Sarah grins at him and sits beside him. Harry takes the flag from her. It's got a nice colour scheme to it. He looks at the flag and then her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're bisexual too?" Sarah nods with enthusiasm. Harry chuckles, taking her hand in his. They sit with grins as Harry holds the flag in his hand. Harry suddenly has so many questions for his friend. His sexuality isn’t exactly something he’s ever been able to be open about before. Not long after the doctor walks in, he's not one for knocking, he looks at his companions grinning faces and can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face. He spots the flag Harry is holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does this mean we're going to another pride parade?" He asks. Nods between the two and he grabs their hands and drags them in the direction of the console room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time: Sarah Jane tells the Bannerman Road Gang.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>